Si te perdiera
by AimeCristel
Summary: La muerte está tan segura de ganar la batalla que nos da toda una vida de ventaja. Hermione está gravemente enferma, Draco es su doctor y poco a poco se enamora ella. ¿Podrías ver morir lentamente a la persona que amas? FINAL ALTERNATIVO
1. Enfermedad

**Si te perdiera**

**I

* * *

**

"Encontré a una dama en los páramos…

muy hermosa, hija de las hadas;

sus cabellos eran largos, sus pies ligeros,

y su mirada indómita."

JOHN KEATS

* * *

_Todo empezó con unos mareos, luego le siguieron esos dolores de cabeza que me dejaban tumbada por días, y finalmente la sangre brotando de mi nariz…eso fue lo que en verdad me procupó, lo que me convenció de ir con el doctor..._

¿Qué me pasa?

_El anciano galeno se quedó viendo mis estudios, era la tercera vez que ojeaba los papeles; su expresión no me gustó para nada._

Debemos hacer otros estudios, mucho más…especializados. – _dijo como buscando la palabra correcta._

¿Porqué? – p_regunté de pronto. Siempre he sido directa, y desde luego no iba a cambiar ahora que mi salud estaba en juego._

No quisiera mentirle señorita Granger…

Ni espero que lo haga.

_El doctor paseó por el consultorio con las manos sujetas a su espalda, respiró hondo, volvió a sentarse frente a mí y dijo:_

La mandaré con nuestro mejor oncólogo, toda una eminencia- _afirmó él._

¿Oncólogo?

Es un especialista en…

Sé que es un oncólogo – _respondí confusa y repentinamente enfadada_ - ¿Eso significa que tengo cáncer? – _pregunté lo más tranquila que pude._

Probablemente. - _respondió el médico como si le apenara decirlo._

No se lamente, así es la vida… – _dije con la mayor entereza que pude, pero un nudo en la garganta me impidió continuar hasta segundos después_ – ahora lo mejor que puede hacer por mí es darme el nombre de esa eminencia…

Desde luego – _el anciano médico sacó una tarjeta del segundo cajón de su escritorio lo más rápido posible y me la tendió_ – Su nombre es: Draco Malfoy.

_Los días sucesivos fueron una larga agonía…estudios, agujas, radiografías, citas y cientos de estudios que sólo confirmaban lo que yo ya sabía…Tenía leucemia._

_Me gasté cientos de libras en llamadas al hospital y taxis para ir a las consultas; tenía tan mala suerte que la eminencia, el Dr. Malfoy se encontraba de vacaciones. _

¿Cuándo regresará? – _pregunté a la recepcionista._

No lo sé. – _respondió la chica como si le diera igual _– Unas semanas…algunos meses, quizás.

¿Algunos meses?

No se sabe, como es un especialista lo solicitan de todas partes del mundo para que dé conferencias.

¡ Genial ! –_bufé_- ¡supongo que es mejor que se encuentre dando pláticas en vez de salvando vidas!

Tiene razón. – _dijo una voz a mis espaldas._

_Me giré y vi a un chico de cabello alborotado, oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes._

Mucho gusto – _dijo tendiendome la mano_ – Harry Potter – _se presentó._

Igualmente – _dije estrechándola_ – Hermione Granger _– respondí._

Por lo visto busca a Draco, mi colega…yo también soy oncólogo – _se explicó_ – si gusta pase a mi consultorio para conversar.

_Yo acepté gentilmente y fui con él no sin antes dirigirle una despreciativa mirada a la recepcionista._

¿Es amigo del Dr. Malfoy? _– pregunté después de oír de boca del ojiverde una resumida historia de sus años universitarios junto con Draco Malfoy._

Nos odiábamos – _confesó_ – después nos aceptamos y respetamos mutuamente como colegas y finalmente nos hicimos amigos. Claro, a Ron no le agrada para nada, pero ahora que está de viaje con Ginny no hace corajes… - _rió él._

Ah…- me _abstuve de preguntar quién era Ron, Ginny; y porqué me contaba esa historia._

Bien, mejor centremonos en usted…

" ¡ Al fin ! " – _pensé._

Seguramente le habrán dicho que Draco es el mejor en éste campo, pero no es para tanto, ambos tenemos la misma experiencia y capacitación, es sólo que él es más popular con las chicas… - _dijo sonriéndo y guiñandome el ojo; yo capté la broma y a mí vez sonreí._

Entonces supongo que será lo mismo que sea el Dr. Malfoy o sea usted quien atienda el caso.

_El azabache asintió con suficiencia; se notaba a kilómetros que detrás de esa sonrisa infantil se encontraba un profesionista capacitado. Eso me dio buena espina._

Supongo que se trata de algún familiar suyo. – _dijo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza._

Se equivoca…

¿Entonces quién?

Yo.

_El se sorprendió enormemente, su mirada cambió…por un momento vi en esos ojos verdes un destello de compación, musitó algo parecido a "Alguien tan joven…" yo suspiré:_

¿Aceptaría mi caso? – _pregunté angustiada._

Con una condición… - _respondió volviento a ser el de antes._

¿Cuál?

Tuteame.

Trato hecho – _dije estrechando nuevamente su mano y soriéndole_ – Llamame Hermione.

Y tu llamame Harry.

_Los días dieron paso a las semanas y éstas a los meses; yo lo sentía…hora a hora, minuto a minuto me iba debilitando más; se me escapaba la vida… _

_Pronto me internaron en el hospital. Tenía una hermosa recámara con vista a los jardínes, soleada, alegre, sólo para mí. Estoy segura que todo era obra de Harry; en el tiempo que llevabamos siendo doctor y paciente nos habíamos convertido también en amigos, y para una chica huérfana, sóla en el mundo, que había perdido a sus padres a los 15 años, él se había convertido en mi única familia, al menos sabía que si moría a alguien le iba a importar..._

¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? _- me preguntó una voz masculina oculta entre flores, ya sabía quien era. _

Harry… - _tendí los brazos para recibir el hermoso arreglo floral y olfatee su fragancia_ – Mmm…jazmines y tulipanes…me encantan, gracias.

Me alegro que te gusten, pero no sólo te traje flores.

¿No?

Te he traido a alguien que llevabas esperando mucho tiempo.

¿A quién? – _pregunté más preocupada que intrigada, estaba tan pálida y delgada, seguramente me vería de lo más demacrada._

Draco, pasa…

_La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró el rubio más espectacular que había visto, su rostro parecía esculpido de lo perfecto que era, tenía unos labios de ensueño y un cuerpo de infarto; y sus ojos…esos ojos. Sus pupilas eran de un negro profundo, pero su iris eran de color acero, jamás había visto unos ojos tan grises y hermosos._

_La respiración se me cortó._

- Herm, quisiera presentarte a Draco Malfoy.

Mu-mucho gusto – _no pude evitar tartamnudear un poco, dejé las flores de lado y le tendí mi mano_

Igualmente – _respondió él sin siquiera mirarme._

_Harry carraspeó un poco molesto._

Debo ir a hacer mi ronda – _anunció_ – Draco te hará un chequeo y te dará su opinión.

_Mientras él salía de la habitación oí que le decía algo como "tratala bien o te las verás conmigo", Draco asintió y Harry salió un poco más tranquilo. El ambiente se tensó por unos minutos, Draco posó su vista en los cuadros colgados en las paredes._

¿Quién los puso?

Yo los hice, pero Harry los colgó…¿le gustan? – _me aventuré a preguntar._

Sí, son muy bonitos – _sonreí ante su respuesta_ - pero esto es un hospital, no una galería. – _mi sonrisa se borró._

Lo…lo siento. – _dije avergonzada_.

Mañana mandaré a alguien para que quite los cuadros.

_Esa declaración me entristeció repentinamente "¿qué daño hacían mis cuadros?" me pregunté._

Me parece un desperdicio que sólo haya una persona en ésta habitación, al menos podrían meter a dos más.

_Yo no dije nada, él tenía razón, incluso yo lo pensaba._

Pero Potter insistió en que estuvieras tú sola, por comodidad.

A mí no me importaría compartir la habitación. – _declaré con firmeza_

_Levantó su rostro y me sonrió con ternura, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acababan de regañar; esa mirada, esa sonrisa…me pusieron de rodillas. Yo le sonreí a mí vez, pero el bajó su mirada y se posó en mi regazo, donde tenía ganchos y estambres de diversos colores._

¿Tejes? – _preguntó como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo._

Sí – _respondí avergonzada_ – Los niños de pediatría vienen a visitarme todas las mañanas, tienen sus manitas tan frías que me he propuesto hacerles guantes a todos, pero siempre llegan nuevos niños, tal vez nunca termine…

_Él soltó una carcajada que me desconcertó._

Vaya, resultaste ser toda una artista

_No sabía si lo decía como halago o como burla._

Tengo que ocuparme en algo. – _alegué un poco molesta._

¿A qué te dedicas? – _me preguntó._

Soy bailarina _– le contesté animada, pero luego dirigí la vista hacia mis piernas, a penas lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme_ – Bueno, lo era… - _dije con tristeza._

_El carraspeó incómodo, sin duda pensaba que iba a empezar a llorar y Draco Malfoy era sin duda un hombre que no sabía como lidear con las lágrimas._

Bien, será mejor que veamos tu expediente.

_Él empezó a ojear los papeles que componían mi expediente clínico, los veía con interés, a veces con el ceño fruncido, a veces mascullaba cosas que yo no entendía._

¿Acaban de hacerte un transplante de médula?

_Yo asentí._

La quimioterapia no funcionó conmigo, ni la radioterapia – _le expliqué mientras acariciaba mi cabello…había perdido bastante, pero aún conservaba una buena mata de rizos castaños._

Al parecer tampoco el transplante. – _dijo con frialdad_ – Obvio¿porqué no te la dio un familiar?

Porqué no tengo a nadie… - _respondí con la voz quebraba y los ojos cristalinos._

_Draco se alisó el cabello con la mano derecha, sabía que había cometido una dolorosa indiscresión; se sentó al borde de mi cama y meneó la cabeza, como si estuviera desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, luego suspiró como dándose por vencido…yo ya era un caso perdido._

¿Voy a morir, verdad? – _dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta._

_Él me miró sorprendido, sin duda jamás había tenido a una paciente tan directa; lugo asintió con la cabeza_

Lo más seguro es que sí, no hay nada más que hacer.

Si yo era directa, el era frío y sin compasión. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos involuntariamente.

No pretendí ser cruel, pero…

…las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre – completé yo.

No tiene caso engañar a los pacientes, es mejor que sepan a lo que se atienen y lo que les espera. La verdad, por más dura que sea siempre es mejor a la mentira.

Sí, no hay problema, es duro… - dije enjuagándome las lágrimas – es doloroso, pero ya estoy lista para morir, no tengo miedo. – suspiré poniendo en un jarrón las flores que Harry me había dado.

Jamás había oído nada parecido, es decir…todos se aferran y niegan la realidad.

Quizá si tuviera familia o amigos…pero estoy completamente sola, así que nada me retiene aquí, sé que hice todo lo que podía, he luchado hasta el último momento, y lo seguiré asiendo hasta que llegue mi hora, pero…estoy tan cansada.

Un extraño impulso se apoderó de Draco y me abrazó de repente; sentí como si me derritiera.

Duerme. – dijo dándome un dulce beso en la frente, jamás me habían besado tan tiernamente.

Gracias por todo doctor – musité mientras él abría la puerta

Llámame Draco. – masculló a punto de salir.

Draco – lo llamé antes de que se fuera.

¿Sí?

Antes de que quiten mis cuadros puedes elegir el que quieras, te lo regalo.

Dio un extraño giro y azotó la puerta tras de sí, corrió hacia mi cama y me abrazó con urgencia,

No te preocupes…de mi cuenta corre que no vas a morir. – me prometió momentos antes de apoderarse febrilmente de mis labios…el paraíso.

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que éste fanfic lo hago para celebrar el fin de "Dead Promises" y el inicio de "¿Cómo voy a odiarte?" (quienes no conozcan mis historias por favor no duden en visitarlas, la mayoría son de Draco y Hermione), espero que me apoyen con mis pasados, presentes y futuros proyectos, por favor.

También espero que les esté gustando la historia, la inspiración me vino hoy mismo y no quise dejarla pasar, el próximo capítulo se centrará en el punto de vista de Draco; les aclaro que ésta historia no tendrá más de 3 o 4 capítulos, por lo que si les gusta es mejor que "hablen ahora, o callen para siempre", es decir espero **MUCHOS REVIEWS** _para poder continuar_ con el siguiente capítulo (que conste que no es chantaje aunque lo parezca ¿eh? ;P)

¡Hasta pronto!

**Atte.** Aimé


	2. Encuentro

**Si te perdiera**

**II

* * *

**

" Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima,  
a mi labio una frase de perdón;  
habló el orgullo y enjugó su llanto,  
y la frase en mis labios expiró.

Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;  
pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,  
yo digo aún : «¿Por qué callé aquel día?»,  
y ella dirá: «¿Por qué no lloré yo» "

GUSTAVO ADOLFO BECQUER

* * *

_Mi convertible iba más lento que de costumbre¿o así me lo parecía, entre más pisaba el acelerador más lejos me sentía de mi amada…_

_Cuando recibí esa llamada el tiempo se detuvo "Tuvo una recaída" me dijo una voz del otro lado del auricular "Lo siento Sr. Malfoy" completó la misma voz; yo me negaba a soltar el teléfono, esperaba que LA ENFERMERA agregara algo como "Ah, lo siento, me confundí de paciente" ó "Número equivocado", pero eso no sucedió, en vez de eso dijo: "Su esposa quiere verlo, dice que lo esperará hasta que llegué"_

_En ese preciso instante colgué el teléfono, como si me quemara las manos "¿Qué me esperaría?" "¿Qué rayos significaba eso?" una idea pasó por mi cabeza como un relámpago, seguramente ella pensaba que iba a morir, no…eso no era posible, Hermione era la mujer más valiente que había conocido, ella no se rendiría con tanta facilidad, lo supe desde el momento en que la conocí…_

¡Ey Potter!

¿Draco?

¿Quién más? – _pregunté riendo._

Lo siento - _dijo estrechándo mi mano._

¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

A ver a una paciente, no es nada importante…

Ah, y si no es importante entonces dime ¿Qué haces con esas flores en la mano?

_Se le subieron los colores al rostro, y me di cuanta que para él no sólo era una paciente más._

¿Te gustaría conocerla? – _preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, debía ser realmente especial como para que Harry Potter quisiera apartarla sólo para él._

Me encantaría.

Bien, entonces vamos, tal vez incluso puedas darme tu opinión.

Claro.

_Nos dirigimos al piso de oncología, mientras él me contaba la historia de la chica; l"con que de eso se trataba…" pensé, "sin duda esa chica le da lástima" fue la conclusión que saqué._

Espera aquí. – _dijo antes de entrar a la habitación._

_Desde el otro lado de la puerta oí la converación, que parecía más de enamorados que de otra cosa._

¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita

Harry…– _dijo una dulce voz con gratitud_ - Mmm…jazmines y tulipanes…me encantan, gracias.

Me alegro que te gusten, pero no sólo te traje flores.

¿No?

Te he traido a alguien que llevabas esperando mucho tiempo.

¿A quién?

Draco, pasa…

_Esa era la señal, abrí la puerta preparado para ver a una chica débil y enfermiza, una paciente completamente común y corriente; pero nada me preparó para la belleza que estaba por ver: tenía los ojos más preciosos, almendrados, un rostro angelical, una cabellera indómita, rizada, su cuerpo aunque cubirto por la bata se notaba voluptuoso, aunque frágil y menguado sin duda por el tratamiento._

_La respiración se me cortó. Lo más bello de esa mujer era su sonrisa…¿quién podría resistirse a esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación?_

_Hice amago de todas mis fuerzas para que no se notara la profunda impresión que esa castaña causó en mí, mientras Harry nos presentaba._

Debo ir a hacer mi ronda – _anunció después de unos momentos_ – Draco te hará un chequeo y te dará su opinión – dio media vuelta y me advirtió_ "tratala bien o te las verás conmigo", asentí dejando a Harry más tranquilo. Pero cuando él se fue, el ambiente se tensó mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor buscando un tema de conversación._

¿Quién los puso? – dije refiriendome a los magnificos cuadros que adornaban la habitación.

Yo los hice, pero Harry los colgó…¿le gustan? – _preguntó._

Sí, son muy bonitos, esto es un hospital, no una galería. – _al ver que esa maravillosa sonrisa se esfumaba de su rostro me sentí culpable, pero continué con mi frialdad, debia poner distancia entre esa chica y yo._

_Se disculpó y momentos después hice un comentario sobre el desperdicio que suponía tenerla a ella sóla en esa habitación; aunque lo siento era que comprendía que Harry quisiera mantener aislado sólo para él a ese angel de dulzura._

_Ella me dio la razón declarando que por ella no había problema en compartir la habitación, ese gesto desinteresado me hizo sonreír "¿Acaso esa mujer era ajena al egoísmo?" "¿No se daba cuenta de lo enferma que estaba?" "¿Es que no estaba amargada por lo que el destino le deparaba?"_

¿Tejes? – _pregunté sorprendido, jamás conocí una sóla mujer que tejiera, esa ya era una costumbre anticuada. _

Sí – _dijo un tanto avergonzada_ – Los niños de pediatría vienen a visitarme todas las mañanas, tienen sus manitas tan frías que me he propuesto hacerles guantes a todos, pero siempre llegan nuevos niños, tal vez nunca termine…

_Empecé a reír. Mis respuestas fueron contestadas, esa mujer era un verdadero angel._

Vaya, resultaste ser toda una artista

Tengo que ocuparme en algo. – _aun molesta se veía hermosa._

¿A qué te dedicas? –_ pregunté intrigado, ninguna de mis pacientes tenía un cuerpo como aquel._

Soy bailarina…- _eso lo explicaba todo_ - bueno, lo era… - _añadió con tristeza._

Bien, será mejor que veamos tu expediente. – _anuncié intentando cambiar el tema, no podría soportar ver esos ojos marrón empañados de lágrimas._

_Empecé a ojear los papeles que componían su expediente clínico, tampoco estaba preparado para eso, esa mujer, ese angel… estaba muriendo._

¿Acaban de hacerte un transplante de médula?

_Asintió._

La quimioterapia no funcionó conmigo, ni la radioterapia.

Al parecer tampoco el transplante. – _dije señalando lo obvio_ – ¿Porqué no te la dio un familiar?

Porqué no tengo a nadie… - _Su voz quebró y sus ojos se pusieron vidriozos._

_Estaba sola, completamente sola. No era de extrañar que buscara cualquier tipo de compañía, medicos y pacientes la querían por igual; bueno, al menos eso había notado pues de camino a su habitación al menos habían parado a Harry 10 veces para preguntar por la salud de ella. _

¿Voy a morir, verdad?

_¿Era posible que lo leyera en mi rostro¿Cómo me lo preguntaba así, sin más, quería mentirle, negar la realidad, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo podía hacer, mi ética me lo impedía._

Lo más seguro es que sí, no hay nada más que hacer.

_Ella empezó a llorar, en ese momento supe que tenía corazón, porque se me partió en dos. Los minutos siguientes fueron aún más incómodos, más duros, me dolía verla así y sin embargo eso no me impidió desearla, como nunca desee a una mujer. A penas llevaba unos cuantos minutos con ella y ya había logrado encantarme, tal como lo había logrado con el resto del hospital. Por mi propio bien debía salir de allí de inmediato._

Draco – _me llamó antes de que saliera_.

¿Sí?

Antes de que quiten mis cuadros puedes elegir el que quieras, te lo regalo.

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¡al demonio mi ética profesional! Tenía que besar esos labios rozados, tenía que acariciar ese rostro de porcelana y enredar mis dedos en sus cobrizos cabellos, tenía que hacerlo o me moría, tenía que hacerlo ¡ya!_

"_Sólo una caricia" me dije mientras la abrazaba, "sólo beso" pensé mientras colocaba mis labios sobre los suyos y me introducía en la calidez de su boca…Eso fue mi perdición. _

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Wow¿qué les pareció el capítulo, espero que les gustara, ahora tienen el punto de vista de Draco, ya tengo bien planeado el final, me faltan afinar algunos detalles, pero todo va sobre ruedas…jajaja, en fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, de nuevo espero **MUCHOS REVIEWS** _para poder continuar_ con el siguiente capítulo y les reitero que no es chantaje aunque lo paresca ¿eh? Jajaja ;P)

¡Hasta pronto!

**Atte.** Aimé


	3. Matrimonio

**Si te perdiera**

**III

* * *

**

"Lo que se encuentra detrás de nosotros

y lo que se encuentra delante de nosotros no es nada

comparado con lo que se encuentra dentro de nosotros."

RALPH WALDO EMERSON

* * *

_Nota: Este capítulo se narrará desde el punto de vista de ambos protagonistas._

Del punto de vista de DRACO:

_Faltaba poco, pronto llegaría al hospital, pronto llegaría a su lado, al lado de mi mujer…de mi Hermione, estaría con ella; apoyándola, como lo había estado después de ese día, después de besarla…_

**--Flashback--**

_Después de ese primer beso hubo muchos, pero muchos más…_

_Cuando iba a visitarla, cuando la oscultaba, cuando la acompañaba a hacer sus estudios, cuando me perdía "casualmente"por su piso y llegaba a su habitación parta desearle dulces sueños. _

_Hermione con su belleza, inteligencia y ternura estaba creando un monstruo: Me estaba volviendo el "Frankestein" de la cursilería. Así era…cada ocasión ameritaba un beso, una caricia, un roce o una palabra de amor._

_Me fue conquistando poco a poco, con su pureza y dulzura; y yo por supuesto no puse la más mínima resistencia…_

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ – le pregunté un día, tan sólo 2 semanas después de conocerla_

¿Qué? –_ dijo dejando a un lado su bordado - _¿Estás loco?

¿Tendría que estarlo para pedirte que seas mi esposa?_ – dije sonriendo como si ella hubiera dicho una broma._

No, es sólo que me parece una tontería.

¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? _- respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando sus adorables labios._

No hagas eso… - _musitó separándose de mí._

¿Porqué? –_ pregunté intentando volver a besarla._

Sabes que no podré resistirme…

Eso es lo que quiero.

Es una locura, apenas nos conocemos; además yo estoy enferma.

¿Y eso debería importarme?

Debería_ – contestó con firmeza – _no quiero que te cases conmigo por lástima y que luego te arrepientas; no deseo atarte.

_Me aparté de ella lo suficiente para verme reflejado en sus ojos._

Esa es la mayor tontería que te oído decir. Bien sabes que si yo no te amara _nadie _podría obligarme a casarme contigo, lo hago por convicciónpropia_ – le aseguré – _quiero tenerte _sólo para mí_, no puedo esperar más; pero si no estás segura…

_Hermione me abrazó._

Tonto, quien debe pensarlo eres tú no yo; bien sabes que no viviré por mucho tiempo, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

_Lance una maldición._

Jamás debí decir una estupidez de tal magnitud, quería poner distancia entre nosotros, sólo por eso lo hice_. – me excusé._

De todas formas…-_musitó Hermione_- no debemos engañarnos, me queda poco tiempo en éste mundo, no quisiera que lo desperdiciaras conmigo…

_Me dieron ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos tan fuerte que no quedara en ella ni una sola duda de mi amor._

Jamás serías una perdida de tiempo…jamás.

¿Estás seguro? –_ preguntó temeroza e insegura._

Como nunca en mi vida. – _respondí completamente convencido._

Bien, entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, una boda lleva tiempo.

_Esta vez no lo resistí, la saqué de la cama y me puse a dar vueltas con ella en brazos por toda la habitación._

Prometo hacerte feliz. – le juré al oído.

_Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de mi camisa, llorando._

Quisiera prometerte lo mismo, pero…sólo puedo jurarte que daré lo mejor de mí.

_No dije nada, no quise animarla, sabía que nada lo lograría; así que acaricié suavemente su cabello, la acuné en mis brazos y besé por horas sus labios; poco antes de que quedara dormida le coloqué la sortija de compromiso en el anular de su mano izquierda; minutos después ella descanzaba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Esa noche fui yo quien no pudo dormir, jamás me dí cuenta de que me podía sentir así, nunca me lo imaginé…estaba enamorado. Amaba a Hermione: la amaba demasiado._

Ya escogí el vestido de novia. – _me dijo pocos días después._

¿En serio? – _pregunté con poco interés._

Sí, es hermoso; muy sencillo pero elegante. Le pedí a una de las enfermeras que lo fuera a comprar; ella no preguntó nada, supongo que pensó que lo del vestido de novia era una locura de moribunda. – _Explicó ella._

¿Porqué no me lo pediste a mí? – _pregunté ofendido_ – Yo hubiera ido y…

Es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda. Pero si lo que te importa es que alguien se entere…

Todo lo contrario, me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; pero el director del hospital lo prohibió; hasta ahora sólo él sabe de la boda.

¿Entonces se lo dijiste?

No pensarás que iba a ser una boda secreta... – _bromee._

Suena tan romántico…-_suspiró_- pero no; a decir verdad me alegro que se lo dijeras.

No es muy común que un médico se case con sus pacientes.

Espero que no ¿quién me asegura que soy la primera? _– la broma de ella surtió efecto, ambos empezamos a reír._

_Estabamos a punto de besarnos cuando alguien interrumpió._

**--Fin del flashback--**

Del punto de vista de HERMIONE:

_En el hospital:_

Pronto llegará su esposo señora.

Gracias. – _respondió una bellísima, aunque demacrada mujer castaña centrándose en escribir su diario, recordando hasta el último detalle de ese día…_

**--Flashback--**

_Cuando Harry entró su rostro parecía tallado en piedra. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal._

¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – _preguntó dirijiéndose a Draco, pero sin siquiera mirarlo._

_Cuando él estaba a punto de contestarle y provocar una pelea, intervine._

Por favor, vete. – _le supliqué más con la mirada que con las palabras._

Esta bien, te veo luego – _supuse que iba a agregar "amor" , pero creo que la prudencia le indicó que no era lo más indicado decírlo._

_En cuanto Draco salió de la habitación, Harry volteó a verme, era la expresión misma de la incertidumbre y el dolor._

¿Es verdad? – _preguntó._

No sé¿de que hablas? – _dije_ _nerviosa._

¿Es verdad que vas a casarte con ese imbécil?

No sé a que imbécil te refieres. – _respondí lo más segura que pude_ – pero si es de Draco de quien hablas, la respuesta es sí.

_Sus músculos se tensaron, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me atrajo casi con desesperación a su cuerpo._

No, dime que no es verdad – _rogó _- ¡no puedes casarte con él!

Dame una buena razón – _lo reté._

_Cuando se separó para mirarme vi en sus ojos aquello que no había querido ver "amor", Harry me amaba. ¡Que tonta había sido¿cómo fue que jamás me di cuenta? _

Y por favor - _continué_ – no digas algo tan trillado como que él no me ama, porque nunca lo creería.

¿Y yo¿qué pasará con lo que siento yo?

No quisiera herirte.

Demasiado tarde. – _respondió amargamente._

Sé que al decirte lo mucho que lo amo sólo estoy profundizando la herida. – _debía abrirle los ojos, por más cruel que fuera._

Si dices eso otra vez no lo podré soportar. – _masculló apartándose de mi._

Lo siento, pero…

_En eso alguien llamo a la puerta._

Disculpe, no sabía que estaba en revisión. – _se excusó la enfermera al entrar con una gran caja entre las manos y otra más pequeña justo arriba de la primera._

No hay problema. – _respondí_ - ¿ese es?

Sí, es precioso, aquí tiene. – _respondió emocionada._

Bien, muchas gracias.

De nada. Seguro se verá hermosa. – _comentó la joven enfermera antes de salir._

_Yo no pude aguantarlo más y abrí la caja y saqué el vestido de novia que dentro se encontraba, lo abracé y acaricié como un tesoro. De pronto viré para ver a Harry quien absorto había observado toda la escena. Sin quererlo le había dado el golpe final._

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos! Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar, no tengo excusas, al contrario, la inspiración ha estado al 100 es más ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo; y les aviso que faltan sólo 2 para que llegue el gran el final.

¡No me maten, recuerden que yo advertí en un principio que esta historia no sería larga (¿porqué será que mis fanfics más pequeños son los que me quedan mejor?) en fin…de nuevo espero **MUCHOS REVIEWS** para poder continuar (como siempre les reitero que no es chantaje aunque lo paresca ¿eh? Jajaja ;P) es sólo que me encanta conocer sus opiniones … ¡Hasta pronto!

**Atte.** Aimé


	4. Adiós

**Si te perdiera**

**IV

* * *

**

"El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan, demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen, demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren, demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran, pero para aquellos que aman … el tiempo es eterno."

HENRY VAN DYKE

* * *

_Nota: Este capítulo será narrado enteramente en tercera persona._

-¿Cómo te atreviste? – _preguntó completamente furioso Harry Potter en cuanto se encontró con Draco en el consultorio de éste._

-Baja tu tono de voz. – _ordenó el rubio pacientemente_ – comprendo como debes sentirte pero…

-No, no lo comprendes – _gritó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa_ – yo la amaba y tú lo sabías, pero aún así te atreviste a seducirla y…

-Por favor – _lo cortó Draco separándose_ – no reduzcas el amor que Hermione y yo nos tenemos a algo tan sórdido.

-¿Amor? – _se burló el moreno_ – tal vez sea lo que ella siente, pero lo dudo de ti.

_Esta vez fue el rubio el que se enfureció._

-¡No te atrevas a dudar por un segundo que la amo! – _gritó fuera de sí, pero luego al recordar a la castaña empezó a calmarse_ – es más, a veces creo que yo la quiero más que ella a mí.

_Eso despertó de su dolor a Harry._

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Sé que tú también la amas; pero si la vieras a través de mis ojos, no habría punto de comparación entre lo que tú sientes por ella y lo que yo siento.

_El ojiverde cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, su cuerpo tembló; todo su ser deseaba rebelarse, gritar, quería desquitar su frustración de cualquier forma; pero si ellos en verdad se amaban…_

-En ese caso supongo que no tengo otra opción más que resignarme –_ aceptó el ojiverde pasándose la mano por los cabellos, en un gesto típico de él _– pero si la lastimas te juro que…

-No tienes porqué amenazarme, jamás le haría daño.

-Eso espero. – _masculló sentándose._ – Eres un maldito idiota con suerte, pero en el fondo sabía que algo así iba a pasar…

-Ya llegará alguien para ti.

-No quiero tu lastima – _exclamó Harry_ – la quiero tanto…se veía tan feliz que no pude oponerme ¿cómo podría negarle algo? – _narró_ – Sé que aunque lo hiciera yo no tengo ningun poder sobre ella. Incluso oí todos los detalles de la boda, fingiéndo estar calmado, y acepté ser su testigo.

-¿Cómo?

-No hay nada que se le pueda negar a esa mujer. – _se excusó el ojiverde._

-Lo sé.

-Aunque me rompa el corazón; si la haces feliz puedo resignarme.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. – _sonrió el rubio._

_Un par de días después se celebró la boda; un ministro fue directamente al hospital y los testigos fueron Harry Potter, Blaise Zabinni, una enfermera y el director del hospital._

_Hermione se veía hermosa, Draco guapísimo; y ambos enamorados. A la novia no le faltaba ni un solo accesorio: tenía algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul._

_La boda comenzó y Harry creyó que estaba empezando su propio funeral. Escucho paciente con el alma fuera del cuerpo los votos de amor que la pareja estaba por prometerse…_

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace de dos personas que se aman – _comenzó el juez_ – Los novios: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger han decidido unir sus vidas por medio del sagrado lazo del matrimonio y como jovenes que son, ellos mismos han escogido sus votos; para ello eligieron un pasaje de San Pablo sobre la supremacía del amor…

_El hombre guardo silencio y le cedió la palabra a Hermione quien tenía los votos escritos en un sencillo pergamino. _

_Todos prestaron atención a la bellísima novia. La castaña se aclaró la garganta, pozó su vista en el rubio y comenzó:_

-Si yo hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, y me faltara el amor, no sería más que bronce que resuena y campana que toca. Si yo tuviera el don de profecías conociendo las cosas secretas con toda clase de conocimientos, y tuviera tanta fe como para trasladar los montes, pero me faltara el amor, nada soy. – _tomó la mano de Draco y le sonrió amorosamente_ - Si reparto todo lo que poseo a los pobres y si entrego hasta mi propio cuerpo para ser quemado, pero sin tener amor, de nada me sirve.

_Hermione le tendió el papel a Draco, el siguiente párrafo debía decirlo él y por increíble que pareciera el novio era el más nervioso._

-El amor es total. El amor es paciente, servicial y sin envidia. No quiere aparentar ni se hace el importante. No actúa con bajeza, ni busca su propio interés. El amor no se deja llevar por la ira, sino que olvida las ofensas y perdona. Nunca se alegra de algo injusto y siempre le agrada la verdad. – _acercó la mano de la castaña a su corazón_ - El amor todo lo disculpa; todo lo cree, todo lo espera y lo soporta.

_Después se sonrieron con complicidad y amor; tomaron el pergamino juntos y terminaron al unísono:_

-Pasarán las profesías, callarán las lenguas y se perdera el conocimiento, el amor nunca pasará.

_Lo decían tan convencidos que su amor podía casi palparse._

-Ahora se entregarán mutuamente los anillos.

_Harry los entregó y se abstuvo de ver el rostro de Hermione, sabía que si lo hacía era capaz de impedir el resto de la ceremonia._

-Yo te tomo como esposa para amarte, honrarte y respetarte en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, por todos los días de mi vida. – _Draco colocó con suavidad el anillo en la mano de la castaña, la amaba tanto que dolía._

-Yo te tomo como esposo para amarte, honrarte y respetarte en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que mi alma se extinga. – _Juró Hermione poníendo la alianza en el anular de Draco sin apartar la vista de él._

-Si no hay nadie que se oponga a ésta unión, yo los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia. – _le indicó el juez a Draco._

_El rubio no necesitaba más indicación, tomó a la castaña en brazos y la besó frente a todos, hasta saciarse._

_El brindís fue sencillo e íntimo, los invitados se empezaron a retirar a los pocos minutos pues ya era muy noche en el hospital y no debían despertar a los demás pacientes o inquietar al personal nocturno para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de la "boda secreta"_

-Bien, ya nos vamos Hermione, descanza… - _musitó Harry dulcemente_ - Malfoy despídete de tu esposa. – _dijo ahora asperamente._

_EL director de la clínica se aclaró la garganta y Draco le sonrió con complicidad._

-En realidad nosotros si tendremos noche de bodas… - _dijo el rubio con picardía._

_Por las caras que pusieron Hermione y Harry no se supo cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido, si ella o él._

_Al ojiverde pareciera como si le hubiera caído un rayo, mientras que la cara de la castaña estaba roja y ardía._

-Vamos Potter…dejemos a los novios solos. – _dijo el médico sacando a Harry de la habitación, quien aún seguía en shock. _– No la agotes mucho… - _masculló el director guiñándole el ojo a Draco y saliendo del lugar._

_Una vez solos Hermione preguntó:_

-¿Es verdad¿Vamos a tener noche de bodas?

-Hablé con el director y comprendió perfectamente que una pareja joven como nosotros quisiera algo de "intimidad"

_Hermione se giró algo avergonzada, la mirada lasciva de Draco parecía desvesrtir no sólo su cuerpo; también su alma y corazón…_

-No digas la palabra " intimidad" de manera tan sugerente._ – le pidió la castaña_

-Pareces una virginal novia…_ - masculló el rubio abrazando por detrás a su esposa y calentando con su aliento y sus besos el cuello de su esposa._

-Es porque lo soy_ – dijo Hermione temblando._

-Entonces…

-Nunca he estado con nadie, al principio era una rata de biblioteca que sólo se interesaba en sus estudios de danza y después con la enfermedad… - _su voz empezó a apagarse._

-No pienses en esas cosas, es el día de nuestra boda…debemos estar felices.

-¿No te importa que no tenga experiencia?

-Para nada. Será un honor ser tu primer hombre…

-Mi "único" hombre_ - corrigió Hermione dándo la vuelta y enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, dándole un cálido y urgente beso, al cual el rubio respondió con igual pasión._

-No tienes ni que aclararlo, si un hombre se atreve a tocarte un solo cabello…

_Hermione calló a Draco con más besos._

-No seas celoso, mejor no pienses en eso…concentrate en mí.

-Será un placer…

_Esa no fue una noche de bodas convencional, la pareja de recién casados se besó, abrazó y desnudó mutuamente; pero no llegaron más allá, la salud de Hermione no le permitía "esforzarse" más allá de los límites. Ambos lo sabían y no importó, su amor iba más allá del terreno carnal, para el rubio y la castaña fue más que suficiente dormir abrazados el uno al otro, durmiendo con la persona que amaban..._

- ¡Bip, bip, bip, bip!

- Maldito aparato...

- Mmm...Draco tienes que levantarte, la enfermera no tardará en venir a darme mis medicamentos y no creo que le agrade

vernos durmiendo juntos, abrazados...

- Desnudos... - _dijo el rubio sugerentemente, haciéndo sonrojar a Hermione._

_Draco empezó a vestirse, parecía que nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro haber dormido junto a Hermione, rosándola, besando sus labios, cabello, su cuerpo, tocarla de formas tan íntimas aún sin haber hecho el amor por completo con ella fue simplemente...maravilloso._

- Lo siento. - _musitó de improvisto la castaña - _Lamento que no hayamos podido...

- Shh... -_ la calló Draco con un beso - _¿Crees que sólo me case contigo para meterme en tú cama? _- rió con_

_picardía - _Eso es un provilegio extra _- bromeó - _lo que verdaderamente me importa es estar a tu lado, toda la vida

hasta el fin de mis días.

- Oh, Draco -_ exclamó Hermione abrazando a su marido - _No me odies. _- suplico_

_El rubio la vio con recelo._

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No veo porqué yo...

- No pienso seguir con el tratamiento. - _soltó ella de repente, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos._

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el rubio sin entenderla.

- No quiero seguir así, estoy cansada el tratamiento es agotador y no está sirviendo de nada.

- ¡Estás loca¡No puedes dejarlo!

- Lo he decidido.

- Pronto vas a curarte, vamos a estar juntos...

- Dejemos de engañarnos¿de qué sirve el tratamiento? sólo está alargando mi vida inutilmente ¿por cuánto

tiempo¿1 o 2 años? No lo vale...

- Claro que lo vale, lo vale si estás aquí...tú no eres una cobarde.

- Ya tomé mi desición. - _fue lo único que respondió ella_.

- Pues si la tomaste afrontala sola, porqué yo no te voy a apoyar en ésta locura.

_Draco tomó sus cosas y salió dando un portaso; los días siguientes fueron difíciles ¿cómo puedes aceptar que la persona a quién amas va a dejarse morir¿cómo podrás resignarte y sobrevivir son esa persona?_

_En su desesperación Draco buscó el apoyo del Director de la clínica y del propio Harry, quienes inutilmente intentaron convencer a Hermione la cual se negaba a medicarse._

- Quiero vivir estos meses de la mejor manera posible, con alegría, con amor y dignidad...respeten mi desición - rogó

Hermione viendo a Harry y Draco, bueno...sobre todo a Draco.

_Las palabras de Hermione convencieron contra su voluntad a los dos hombrss. No podían negarle tal petición, para ambos era la mujer que amaban y ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, la mirada trémula, las manos temblándole, el cuerpo frágil...su amor...su vida... estaba marchitándose. _

- Esta bien. - _fue lo único que dijo Harry apartando derrotado la mirada._

- Pero ni sueñes con que te dejaré sola - _dijo Draco besando y abrazando a su esposa con delicadeza, como si_

_temiera que se quebrase._

- Gracias...y perdón por no haberte dicho nada lo cierto es que temí que te arrepintieras de casarte conmigo.

- ¿Arrepentirme? - _preguntó el rubio incrédulo _- Yo era el que temí que fueras a echarte para atrás...

_Draco se propuso vivir los meses más felices junto a Hermione, hacer que su vida cobrara sentido y no pensar en el cruel futuro que se avecinaba, pero el tiempo paso y Draco jamás imaginó que el futuro llegara tan rápido..._

- ¿Dónde está!

- Calma Sr. Malfoy, su esposa se encuentra en la última habitación de la izquierda; procure no alterarla...

_La enfermera no pudo terminar sus indicaciones, pues el rubio ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos._

- ¡Herm!

- Draco... - _musitó la castaña con debilidad._

_Ella estaba pálida, pero hermosa; aunque febrilmente postrada en la cama por la enfermedad._

- No debí hacerte caso, no debí ir a darme una ducha al departamento, si algo te hubiera pasado...

- Pero nada pasó, yo estoy bien...dije que te esperaría, jamás me iría sin verte.

- No, tu no irás a ningún lado. - _musitó tomando una de sus manos y besandola con adoración_ - No me dejarás...

- Sabíamos que algún día llegaría este momento.

- Pero no tan pronto...no ahora.

- Acabo de hablar con Harry, le dije que él debía ser fuerte para que pudiera apoyarte.

- ¿Apoyarme?

- Aunque ambos lo nieguen sé que son buenos amigos.

- Tú fuiste quien nos unió.

- Tal vez...pero, quiero que sigan siendo amigos después de que...

- No te atrevas a decirlo.

- Voy a morir...y no falta mucho.

- Claro que sí, dentro de muchos años cuando seamos viejos y tengamos nietos...

- No sigas...deja de hablar así, porqué si no...no podré despedirme con una sonrisa... - _musitó cada vez con más dificultad._

- No te alteres.

- Dejame hablar...siento que todo se está nublando.

- Iré por el doctor - _exclamó el rubio angustiado. _

- No...quedate a mi lado.

- Haré lo que tu quieras.

- Lamento no haberte podido hacer más feliz.

- Sería imposible ser más feliz...

- Quiero que sepas que nunca estarás solo...

- Lo sé.

- Yo, fui muy feliz, viví plenamente y no me arrepiento de nada.

_Draco no podía decir nada más, el nudo que se había formado en la garganta le impedía hablar y los latidos de su corazón, así como el sonido del respirador artificial de Hermione llenaban la habitación._

_La castaña se quitó el respirador y con dificultad se incorporó dandole el más dulce, tierno y sorpresivo de los besos a Draco._

- Te amo.

_Una caricia, un beso, una palabra, un adiós...Hermione Granger murió y con ella el corazón de Draco Malfoy quien perdió a su esposa son siquiera haberle podido responder cuanto la amaba._

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos! Sniff...que triste, no me maten...sé que todos pedían que Hermione viviera, pero decidí serle fiel a mi idea original, aún queda un capítulo para el final...pero como sabrán que yo siempre complazco a mis lectores he decididó hacer un final alternativo, es decir, que habrá 2 capítulos más: el FINAL real y el alternativo.

Espero haberme explicado bien ;P en fin…de nuevo espero **MUCHOS REVIEWS** para poder continuar ( les reitero que no es chantaje aunque lo paresca ¿eh? Jajaja ;P) es sólo que me encanta conocer sus opiniones … ¡Hasta pronto!

**Atte.** Aimé


	5. Amor verdadero

**Si te perdiera**

**V**

" Dios mío, yo te ofrezco mi dolor:  
¡Es todo lo que puedo yo ofrecerte!  
Tú me diste un amor, un solo amor,  
¡un gran amor!  
Me lo robó la muerte  
...y no me queda más que mi dolor.  
Acéptalo, Señor:  
¡Es todo lo que puedo yo ofrecerte! "

AMADO NERVO

_Tenía que olvidarla, tenía que dejarla ir y perdonar al destino por arrebatármela; Hermione lo hubiera querido así…_

_Sin embargo entrar al departamento me percaté que no sería tan fácil olvidar¡todo me recordaba a ella! sus pinturas colgadas en la pared, su voz en el contestador…Me destrozó por completo oír su voz, me reproché internamente por insistir en que lo grabara:_

-¿Para qué quieres que grabe un mensaje? –_ me preguntó ella dejando a un lado un par de guantes rosados, a medio tejer._

-Cuando te recuperes irás a vivir conmigo.

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordar lo obvio, creo recordar que nos casamos ayer _– dijo sonriendo, luego su semblante se ensombreció – _es sólo que no le veo el caso, después de todo es casi seguro que jamás conoceré tu apartamento.

-Nuestro apartamento –_ la corregí molesto – _no quiero volverte a oír hablar así, te recuperarás y estaremos juntos lo que nos reste de vida, envejeceremos juntos; eso es todo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, calma…si eso es lo que quieres grabaré el mensaje, dame el aparato.

_Yo le extendí la grabadora sonriendo por mi triunfo._

-Mmm…¿Qué diré? … ¡Ah, ya sé! –_ se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras yo la miraba de reojo – _Está hablando al hogar de los Malfoy, por ahora no nos encontramos, haga el favor de dejar su mensaje al escuchar el tono, gracias.

-Perfecto_. – dije yo embargado de felicidad al oír la palabra "hogar" en el mensaje de Hermione, eso simplemente me alegró el día._

-¿Estuvo bien?

-Claro, me alegra que hayas dicho "hogar de los Malfoy"

-Bueno, después de todo ahora soy Hermione Jane Malfoy ¿no suena muy raro?_ – preguntó inocentemente._

-¡Suena maravilloso! –_ exclamé tomándola en mis brazos sin cesar de besarla._

_Ahora no me parecía "maravilloso" , me parecía horrible, irónico…doloroso._

_Después de pasear de un lado a otro con las cosas de Hermione entre las manos, decidí revisarlas, en el hospital me dijeron que estaba todo, pero prefería verificar, por nada del mundo dejaría que se perdiera alguna de sus pertenencias._

_Bueno, de hecho sólo tenía dos: su ropa y el cofre…su posesión más valioza; armandome de valor, la abrí, estaba preparado para lo que fuera, ella amaba esa vieja caja de caoba y lo que había dentro de ella, así que supuse que yo también debía amar su tesoro…_

_Encontré el libro de poemas que ella siempre traía en las manos "Los 100 mejores pensamientos y frases de todos los tiempos" se leía en la tapa. Sentí un escalofrío, sus manos se habían posado tantas veces en esa pasta, sus dedos habían acariciado cientos de veces ese lomo, sus ojos habían leído miles de veces esas palabras…_

_Un listón rojo llamó mi atención, era el mismo listón rojo que sujetaba el ramo de flores que "él" le dio aquella vez, el día que la conocí. Un estremecimiento de celos recorrió mi espina dorsal " ¿Porqué seguía celandola? " me pregunté; ella ya se había ido, no volvería…había sido una egoísta, se había rendido " ¿Porqué seguía amandola siendo que despreciaba a las personas así? " - me pregunté._

_Olvidé todos esos cuestionamientos pues ya no tenía caso hacermelos, la conclusión siempre era la misma: "La amo, y la seguiré amando simplemente por ser ella, por haber sido ella" , esa respuesta tranquilizó mi corazón, las lágrimas que se negaron a salir durante el funeral fluyeron ahora libremente…_

_Abracé el libro como si la estuviera abrazando a ella, aspiré su fragancia, esa fragancia a hojas viejas y flores secas…aspiré su escencia, no la del libro…sino la de ella. De nuevo centré mi atención en el listón, pero esta vez una sonrisa se asomó a mis labios:_

-Típíco de ella… - _musité_ – siempre guardando cosas viejas, basura sentimental.

_Al decir eso un recuerdo vino a mi mente, Hermione me mataría si me oyera hablar así…_

-Deberías tirar todas esas cosas – _le dije un día al ver su cama invadida de dibujos, juguetes, corazones de papel e incluso envolturas plásticas de dulces_ – Es pura basura.

-¿Basura? – _repitió ella totalemente incrédula. –_ Para nada… - _musitó abrazando la "basura" contra su pecho, como protegiéndola de mí _- son recuerdos de los niños de pediatría, de otros pacientes, enfermeras y gente del hospital.

-Basura sentimental._ –_ _corregí entonces._

-Tal vez para ti lo sea…- _respondió colocando cuidadosamente cada objeto en su cofre de caoba _– pero esto es un tesoro para mi.

_Su respuesta me sorprendió, incapaz de decir nada emprendí la retirada, estaba embelezada, se veía hermosa, tan hermosa…tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción, una sonrisa en los labios, las manos le temblaban de felicidad al sostener cada objeto y observarlo con amor, con infinita ternura._

-Mi tesoro… – _repitió al tiempo que yo salia de la habitación._

_La alcancé a oír; vaya si la oí. Esas palabras se grabaron con fuego en mi corazón, yo siempre fui una persona práctica, incapaz de concebir la idea de que alguien guardara tanta basura: muñecas de trapo, envolturas, dibujos con poco o nulo valor artístico, ya no digamos cosas con valor monetario._

-"Sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

_Recordé la frase que Hermione me había dicho ese día, " una estúpidez " como la había llamado…hasta ese momento la comprendí. Yo simpre había tenido todo, ella nada; yo era rico, ella pobre, pero ahora, en ese mismo momento ella poseía un tesoro que yo ni siquiera soñaba con poseer._

_Dejé mis recuerdos de lado, me centré en la caja, en su tesoro, ahora mí tesoro…_

-Veamos… - _susurré tomando entre mis dedos el listón rojo que estaba en medio de las páginas._

_Mi corazón dio un salto. Al borde de la página había un mensaje:_

"_Amor mío, en este tiempo he sido más faliz que en toda mi vida, conocí el amor en todas sus formas; quiero que sigas adelante y seas feliz, pues ahora puedo decir que en verdad he vivido plenamente…"_

_Mis ojos se inhundaron de lágrimas, no quería llorar, no debía llorar…hasta el último momento ella pensó en mí; hasta el último momento…_

_Y yo la había llamado cobarde…_

_Me estremecí de dolor y fijé mi vista de nuevo en la hoja; debajo de la nota había un pequeño pasaje:_

"_A tí, que pensaste alguna vez en la magia de lo espiritual, que lloraste por amor, que creíste en un sueño. A tí, que sabes lo importante que es compartir con otros el brillo de tu estrella... A tí te invito a olvidar las palabras que no entienden el dolor que no se expresa y a no olvidar que las mejores almas están hechas de cosas imposibles.**"**_

-Siempre pensando en todo… - _mascullé releyendo las frases. Así era Hermione…luminosa como una estrella y su alma era hermosa y pura. Tenía una belleza que salía de dentro hacia fuera. Tal vez ella pensó que no sabría que palabras poner en su tumba, sí…esa era una frase hermosa, pero yo quería que en la lápida de mi mujer, de mi esposa…de mi amor estuviera inscrita su sabiduría de vida._

¿Pero cómo resumir esa bondad y dulzura en una sóla frase?_ – _"Imposible"_ – pensé._

_Dejé el libro abierto en esa página, leí y volví a leer las palabras de Hermione "… ahora puedo decir que he vivido plenamente." Eso me hizo verdaderamente feliz._

_Pasaron las horas mientras yo veía y guardaba los tesoros de Hermione con la mayor delicadeza posible, los tesoros de mi amada…_

_Encontré una foto de ella, vestía un leotardo negro y unas zapatillas de ballet, parecía toda una bailarina, estaba en la mejor época de su vida; en la fotografía tenía una sonrisa en el rostro me negué a guardarla, al día siguiente buscaría un marco para ponerla, volvería al trabajo, seguiría mi vida, sólo un día a la vez, como suelen decir; la imagen de ella me acompañaría donde quiera que fuera. Eso me daría fuerzas._

-"Sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" -_ repetí como un mantra hasta que caí rendido con la fotografía de Hermione entre mis manos – _Si, esa es la frase que buscaba…

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Estoy de prisa, sólo recuerden que espero muchos de sus HERMOSOS REVIEWS, y que habrá un "final alternativo" proximamente, así que...

¡Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por su apoyo!

**Atte.** Aimé


	6. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**Si te perdiera**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

Este _final alternativo_ se ubica temporalmente el día después de la noche de bodas, así que utilicen toda la imaginación que les sea posible para disfrutar de esta "historia paralela" y así decidir cuál de los dos finales les agradó más.

* * *

"_**De la agonía de los muertos los vivos aprendemos a luchar…"**_

_El sol acariciando su espalda fue el único indicio de que no estaba soñando. A pesar de conocer desde hacía tan poco tiempo a su esposo, Hermione supo cual sería su expresión en el preciso instante en que ella volteó: allí estaba él con esa sonrisa tan suya, ladeada y satisfecha, aun recostado de espaldas mantenía una mano firmemente posada en su cintura, y por lo que se veía no pensaba retirarla de ahí._

_La castaña le regresó la sonrisa y su mente recuperó retazos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó como Draco la había tomado en brazos y la recostó en la cama como si ella fuera un frágil tesoro, recordó cómo se habían desnudado mutuamente, como se habían besado y también el fuerte abrazo que se dieron, tan fuerte que parecían uno solo, tan cerca que hubiera sido no disfrutarlo tanto como si hubieran hecho el amor "a la manera tradicional"._

_Si bien era cierto que ellos no habían experimentado el amor carnal en su noche de bodas, si habían hecho el amor, por mucho tiempo y de muchas formas distintas. De tal forma que esa mañana marido y mujer se encontraban tan satisfechos como el que más. _

_Cuando el despertador empezó a sonar y Draco emitió una maldición la castaña no pudo menos que reírse y abrazar al rubio por detrás mientras este buscaba a tientas sus pantalones._

- ¿Te gustó? – _se sintió demasiado atrevida al preguntárselo, pero de algún modo le encantaba esa repentina intimidad que había entre ellos._

- ¿Bromeas? – _rió él por lo bajo_ – No puedo imaginarme una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. De hecho, si no tuviera que hacer mi ronda de rutina y una enfermera no estuviera por llegar en diez minutos me quedaría todo el día en la cama contigo.

- ¡Pero es una cama de hospital!

_El rubio beso el cuello de su esposa y le susurró en el oído:_

- Precisamente por eso es más excitante, la cama es tan pequeña que tú y yo tendríamos que permanecer abrazados todo el tiempo. Suena maravilloso.

* * *

_Las semanas se pasaron como el agua, cada día era más feliz que el anterior y cada mañana Hermione se despertaba con renovadas ganas de vivir, había pensado en dejar el tratamiento y vivir al máximo el tiempo que le quedara con Draco, pero pronto comprendió que prefería alargar su agonía en los hospitales indefinidamente a restar un solo día de su vida junto al rubio._

_Su esposo había convencido a los directivos del hospital de que sería más benéfico para ella salir y vivir juntos como un matrimonio normal y había tenido toda la razón: el sol, el aire libre y el amor que compartía día a día con Draco eran la mejor medicina para ella. Él se encargaba de que fuera puntualmente a sus tratamientos y de que se tomara todos sus medicamentos con una precisión tan exacta que rayaba en la obsesión, y no era para menos. Hermione se había convertido en el mundo del rubio y aunque eso irritaba a la castaña, entendía a la perfección la actitud de su marido, pensando que sin duda ella sería tanto o más paranoica si la situación fuera la contraria._

_Definitivamente las cosas habían mejorado. Un día, incluso pudieron hacer el amor de la forma "tradicional", y todo fluyó con tal naturalidad que la castaña se preguntó cómo había podido pasar toda su vida sin experimentar semejante placer._

_Ella misma sabía la respuesta: ningún placer se comparaba al de hacer el amor con la persona que amas, así que ella había tenido que esperar el tiempo necesario hasta conocer a Draco, de tal modo que no todo había sido tiempo perdido._

- Amor…¿en qué piensas?

- No te lo puedo decir.

_El rubio arqueó una ceja._

- Estaba pensando en lo sexy que te vez sin camisa.

- De haber sabido que te gustaba, me pasearía sin camisa por los pasillos del hospital.

- ¡No! – _Gritó ella _– No quiero que te vean esas coquetas enfermeras.

_Draco tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y sonrió. Luego la beso con gentileza en los labios, la frente y la nariz._

- Sabes que jamás voltearía ver a una insípida enfermera cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado.

- Ese es el punto. ¿Y cuándo no estoy a tu lado?

_Él soltó una carcajada._

- Cariño, a veces eres tan ocurrente.

* * *

- El tratamiento está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, pero…

- ¿Pero? – _Repitieron con impaciencia Draco y Hermione_ - ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay algo que no me cuadra en estos análisis, será mejor que los repitamos para estar seguros.

_La castaña miró a su esposo buscando que éste le tradujera el lenguaje médico, pero él parecía tan confundido como ella._

- ¿Para estar seguros de qué? – _preguntó el rubio._

- De que la señora está embarazada.

_La noticia los impactó con más fuerza que cualquier otra que hubieran recibido en su vida. Iban a ser padres. Un momento, ¡serían padres!_

- ¡Oh, Draco! – _Giró Hermione sobre sí misma al salir del consultorio_ - ¡Es maravilloso!

- ¿Maravilloso? _– Preguntó él con la angustia reflejada en su rostro_ - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa Herm?

_Ella lo miró sin comprender._

- Tendrás que suspender tu tratamiento, a menos que…

- ¿A menos qué? – _Repitió la castaña llevando protectoramente una mano hacia su vientre_ – Ni lo pienses Draco Malfoy – _dijo completamente enfadada_ – ¡No te atrevas a conspirar en contra de nuestro hijo!

"_Nuestro hijo". Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente y el corazón del rubio, ese bebé era el producto del amor entre él y Hermione. Por un momento se sintió como un maldito idiota por temerle a su propio hijo, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? – Pensó – ese bebé significaba la ruina para Hermione: ella tendría que dejar su tratamiento y el embarazo la debilitaría tanto que seguro moriría._

- Entiéndelo amor, lo mejor es…

- ¡Nada! – _Gritó_ _ella haciendo que las cabezas de varios pacientes y enfermeras giraran hacia ellos_ - ¿No te das cuenta cómo la vida se está abriendo paso? – _Preguntó la castaña en un susurro_ - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría arrebatándole la vida a nuestro hijo cuándo yo misma estoy tratando de vencer a la muerte?

- Ese es el problema. Eres tú o el bebé, pero no ambos. Yo no podría vivir sin ti…

- ¿Porqué no podemos ser ambos? – le interrogo – si antes tenía motivos para vivir, ¡ahora se duplicaron! – _Sonrió Hermione estrechando a su esposo_ – Confía en mí, en nosotros – _corrigió_ – saldremos adelante, estaremos bien.

_Draco miró a su esposa a los ojos y supo que ella no renunciaría tan fácilmente. Tenía ganas de confiar, así que, por una vez en la vida creería en los milagros._

* * *

_Una vez que se confirmó el embarazo, Hermione y Draco extremaron cuidados, cada vez que su marido parecía renegar aunque sea un poco de su futuro hijo, la castaña salía con algún argumento del tipo "este bebé es un verdadero milagro, nacerá a pesar de los tratamientos que debieron dejarme estéril y cada día está más sano, así que deja de discutir", eso era suficiente para cerrar la boca del rubio, aunque no evitaba que se preocupara igual._

_Claro que amaba al bebé que Hermione resguardaba en sus entrañas, pero ¿y si algo salía mal? – se preguntaba - ¿Y si los perdía a ambos?_

_La mera posibilidad lo aterraba._

- Herm, amor ¿estás bien?

- Has preguntado eso cada quince minutos por los últimos ocho meses. Estoy perfectamente, deja ya de preocuparte.

- Sólo un mes más. – _prometió el rubio._

- No creo que sea sólo un mes más, imagínate cuando nazca el bebé, creo que nos preocuparemos mucho más, entre cambios de pañales, estar despiertos en la madrugada, alimentarlo, bañarlo…

- Bien, me convenciste. No será un mes más, serán dieciocho años, hasta que sea mayor de edad.

_La mirada de la castaña se nubló. ¿Podría vivir lo suficiente para ver a su hijo crecer?_

- Ey, tranquila – _musitó Draco abrazándola_ – todo saldrá bien.

- Si me lo dices tú, así será.

_La pareja no tuvo que esperar un mes más, a la semana siguiente Hermione estaba entrando en labor de parto, el bebé era casi un mes prematuro, pero los doctores confiaban en que sería lo suficientemente sano y fuerte. Lo mismo esperaban sus padres._

_Shawn Malfoy vio la luz una mañana de abril, era inquieto y lloraba demasiado - según palabras de su padre – pero también era sano y hermoso, el niño más amado y deseado, el cual sin duda crecería para convertirse en un incorregible impertinente, en un encantador egocéntrico de cabellos rubios. _

- Es idéntico a ti… - _musitó su Hermione el día en que su pequeño cumpliera el primer año._

_Después del nacimiento de Shawn la castaña tuvo que volver a su tratamiento, la enfermedad había avanzado, pero retomando sus terapias ella parecía salir adelante día con día, cada vez con más fuerza, tal vez impulsada por el amor tan irracional que sentía por su esposo y por su hijo. Tal vez, porque no quería dejarlos solos._

- Pero tiene tu sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? – _preguntó Hermione._

- Es una de las cosas que más amo de ti. – _respondió Draco besando a su esposa. Ella lucía pálida y demacrada por los tratamientos a los que se sometía, pero para él no existía una mujer más bella._

- Jamás me imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz… - _masculló la castaña_ – Es duro pensar que aun me queda tanto por recorrer –_ suspiró_ – tal vez jamás recupere la salud.

_El rubio la censuró con su mirada. Si él podía aprender a creer en milagros, ella también._

- No debes pensar así. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado con Shawn si te hubieras rendido?

_Hermione volteó a ver a su pequeño, jugando con los botones de su blusa y riendo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa._

- Tienes razón, aun me queda mucho porque luchar…

- Todavía tienes que permanecer a mi lado y hacerme la vida imposible.

Ella rió.

- No te preocupes –_ bromeó _– aun me toca complicarte la vida un poco más. – "Lo que me reste de vida" – _pensó tomando en brazos a Shawn y regresando los besos de Draco._

"_Lo que me reste de vida, mientras haya vida."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! No saben lo feliz que me hace finalmente haber concluido con este mini-fanfic, es la historia más triste que he hecho hasta ahora, pero también una de las más satisfactorias :D espero haber complacido a todos, tanto a aquellos que disfrutaron el final "trágico", como a los que pidieron este final "alternativo"

Como verán no lo solucioné todo tan fácil, las cosas no son tan simples, pero en este final alternativo le di a Hermione más tiempo para ser feliz, y también para luchar y conservar esa felicidad, estoy segura que cualquiera en su situación no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, sobre todo teniendo tanto por lo que vivir.

En fin, antes de ponerme sentimental me despido, agradezco infinitamente que siguieran esta historia hasta su término, espero sus comentarios y ¡hasta muy pronto!

Atte. _**Aimé **_


End file.
